tearsofalionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rebel Pride
The Rebel Pride is a pride created by Johan Bioposi and Walker Shariah, the alphas of the Bioposi and Shariah Pride, respectively, to combat the cruelty of King Alwin. It comprises of all the original members of the two prides, along with some who were actually born after the combination. The two prides combined in 2009. Joint Leadership The Rebel Pride is led jointly by Walker Shariah and Johan Bioposi, the two alphas of the individual prides. The unique aspect of this conjoined pride is not just the fact that it's conjoined, but that it has two alpha leaders who are directly related. Johan is Walker's father. The two are unlike any common relatives, though. They don't have sentimental moments because of their responsibilities to their prides. Together, the two alpha males present a devastating intelligence to any opponent. They both rule over the lions in their pride on an average day, but when things get critical, the two of them clash over leadership. Sub-Alphas Peyanna Bioposi - Young, but powerful alpha female, and new selected mate of Johan Bioposi. Original member of the Onoha Pride, adopted into the Bioposi Pride to be the mate of Johan Bioposi; mother of Johan's young son, Cotoyan, and one of the caretakers for the younger members of the Rebel Pride. Renna Bioposi - The first and favorite son of Johan Bioposi and Nina Onoha, the oldest lion in the pride besides his father, and an original member of the Bioposi Pride. Half-brother of Walker Shariah, Coalin Bioposi, Casa Bioposi, Caya Bioposi, and Cotoyan Bioposi; mate of Lily Bioposi and father of Myar. Roger Shariah - The fourth-oldest non-alpha member of the joint pride and an original member of the Shariah Pride. Half-sibling of Walker and the firstborn son of Joan Bioposi (the former alpha female of the Bioposi Pride); son of Mannan Bioposi (the former alpha of the Bioposi Pride). Mate of the bear Princess Lacelina and father of the hybrid child, Atiya. Other Lions Amra Bioposi - Former mate of Johan Bioposi and former alpha female of the Bioposi Pride, which was joined to the Shariah Pride in order to stand up against King Alwin. Mother of Johan's children: Coalin Bioposi, Casa Bioposi, and Caya Bioposi. Coalin Bioposi - The oldest non-alpha member of the joint pride and an original member of the Bioposi Pride. Sibling to Casa and Caya; the first son of Johan and the first son of Amra; half-brother of Walker Shariah. Casa Bioposi - The second oldest non-alpha member of the joint pride and an original member of the Bioposi Pride. Sibling to Coalin and Caya; the first daughter of Johan and the first daughter of Amra; half-sister of Walker Shariah. Caya Bioposi - The third oldest non-alpha member of the joint pride and an original member of the Bioposi Pride. Sibling to Coalin and Casa; the second daughter of Johan and the second daughter of Amra; half-sister of Walker Shariah. Lacelina Alwin - The first bear accepted into the Rebel Pride, daughter of the cruel bear king Alwin, and mate of Roger Shariah. Mother of Atiya Shariah. Cole Shariah - The young male lion originally belonging to the Shariah Pride. Sibling of Jonathan Shariah. Jamie Fault - Young lioness originally belonging to the Shariah Pride. Lily Bioposi - The young Bonded mate of Renna Bioposi and the mother of his first son, Myar. Jonathan Shariah - A male lion originally belonging to the Shariah Pride. Sibling of Cole Shariah. Younglings Brennan Shariah - A child-lion originally belonging to the Shariah Pride. Only son of Walker Shariah and Shea Onoha. Lorrie Shariah - A child-lion originally belonging to the Shariah Pride; sibling of Jane Shariah. Jane Shariah - A child-lion originally belonging to the Shariah Pride; sibling of Lorrie Shariah. Liza Shariah - A child-lion originally belonging to the Shariah Pride. Cotoyan Bioposi - The forth and youngest son of Johan Shariah, and the first child of Peyanna Bioposi. Originally a member of the Bioposi Pride; half-sibling of Renna Bioposi, Walker Shariah, Coalin Bioposi, Casa Bioposi, and Caya Bioposi. Myar Bioposi - The first infant-lion born into the Rebel Pride. First son of Renna Bioposi and Lily Bioposi. Atiya Shariah - The first hybrid infant-lion-bear in the pride, originally born of Roger Shariah and Lacelina Alwin and accepted into the pride at six months. Blood-heir to the bear throne.